Love and Hate go together like peas in a pod
by Anna Animagi
Summary: Set in their 7th year. Lily hates James and vica-verca. an event occurs which could change their lives forever. i keep going until they eventually die. some bad language and overall naughtiness so be warned
1. Potter grrr

Title: Love and Hate go together like peas in a pod

Author: ~*Anna Animagi*~

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, those brilliant ideas came from the very smart and rich miss J.K. Rowling. Major Warning, my fic may offend some people with the swearing and downright naughtiness but you have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it*

Chapter 1: Potter…grrr

It was a beautiful sunny day as the students travelled from all over the world to Platform 9 ¾ to begin the next exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The birds were chirping and the wind was softly rustling through the trees. All the young witches and wizards were running happily around the station as the new first years looked on, not knowing what to expect next. All of a sudden, a loud "FUCK OFF POTTER!" was heard from nowhere, but every student knew, that loud, yet somewhat angelic voice belonged to none other than the vivacious redhead, Lily Evans.

~Lily's P.O.V~

  
"C'mon girls, lets roll. This is our last year in this god-awful place, lets show these people that no one is gonna stand in our way".

  
 "Jeez Lily, no need to be so bitchy", my best friend Alyssa Campbell spluttered between the fits of laughter that her and my other bestie Katherine Sheen were sharing.

  
"What's so funny ya slags? Hmm? Do u want another year of Mr. Big James Potter and his little friends walking all over us? No I didn't think so".

"Actually Lily, we never said we didn't. Unless you were all of a sudden BLIND for a year or two, you would have noticed that those marauders have turned into damn fine hunk-a-spunks! I really wouldn't mind if Sexy Sirius was walking over me this year.." Kat retorted.

"KATHERINE! Hey my sexy little babe!"  
  
"Well Kat if that's what you want, here's your man now. Why don't you let him know that this year you're going to be up for anything that he wishes to throw at you. C'mon Liss. Lets go find Tash and get a compartment. I do not want to be stuck in one with these dickheads again."

We ambled up to the barrier, me doing my best to expose the tattoo of a stag and mare fucking that I'd acquired over the summer and Liss trying to catch the attention of the poor innocent muggle boys waiting for a train nearby.

"Lils you go first, ill be with you in a sec. I've just got to, ah, bend down and do something", Liss said as she bent down, receiving whoops and catcalls from the muggle kids.

"Ok if I must. But don't be too long. I don't want to be left standing there like a loser for too long. That's just the sort of thing that prick Potter would take advantage of. Later babe."

I finished walking towards the barrier and stopped coolly in front of the cold brick wall. 'I can do this' I thought to myself 'I mean its me, Lily Evans. No one's gonna notice if I get through to the other side alone'. Approaching the barrier slowly at first, I took off at a run, straight at the entrance to the world I loved and hated at the same time. The world of witchcraft. All of a sudden, another trolley came racing out of no-where and knocked me off my feet, gaining the attention of the muggles passing by.  
  
"Ahahahahahah!!! Did you see that Moony? I told you it would hit her!" came the voice of my archenemy James Potter.

"Potter you dickhead, what the fuck did you do that for? You could have killed me!"

"O I am truly sorry Lily… Sorry I didn't succeed!"

"FUCK OFF POTTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the lean figure of his friend Remus Lupin and the not so lean figure of the little sheep that followed Potter around, Peter Pettigrew stepped back, shocked, and began to pick up my things that had flown from the now tipped over trolley.

I got up and mumbled a "thanks" to Remus, totally ignoring Peter, and ran through the barrier. When I got to the other side, silence awaited me. Every single face was staring at the spot where I had just come from. 

"What the fuck are you all looking at?"

"There all looking at you Evans, ya stupid slut. But with an ass like yours, who wouldn't? hahahahaha"

"Like I said, FUCK OFF POTTER!"

With that, I threw my luggage on the pile with the rest of them and ran onto the train. 'If that's the way prick face Potter wants to play this game, bring it on' I thought to myself before moving on to look for a compartment where no one would be able to find me. 'Its payback time Potter.. You're not gonna get away with anything this time around'

(A/N: ok that was the 1st chapter of my 1st ever story!! Woohoo yay me! Id just like to thank my lovely 'partners in crime' *phrase stolen from sam hehe* pencil gal and the twins for help with this chap. Im open to constructive criticism so please review this for me (",) thanx o and by the way, no update till I get my 1st 5 reviews. Love to all, ~Anna~)


	2. Girls, who needs 'em?

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, those brilliant ideas came from the very smart and rich miss J.K. Rowling. And like I said before, my fic may offend some people with the swearing and downright naughtiness (which will come later I promise) but you have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it*

Chapter 2: Girls: who needs them?

~James' P.O.V.~

"Jeez that's 1 feisty redhead," I said, mostly to myself as rage towards that foul-mouthed woman built up within the pit of my stomach.

"I swear Prongs, you are just like one of those bulls you see on FOX sports. You're attracted to the rich, red colour – in this case, Evans' hair, and all you want to do is inflict harm on it!" this comment from Remus prompted a round of chuckles from my 3 *ahem* friends.   
  
 "Moony! How can you say that? You know that the hatred towards that..that…could you even call her a girl anymore? Well anyway, you all know that the hatred I feel towards that thing called Evans is purely inspired by its actions that have inflicted pain upon ME!!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there Mr. I must have the largest vocabulary in Hogwarts. Are you trying to tell us that nothing YOU have done to Lily has caused OR (seeing the look of utter hatred on my face) helped to cause the fights that you two have?" asked my mate Sirius, not holding back the look of shock that he knew would push me over the edge.

"No. I totally believe, and if you were really my friends you would too, that Evans is the instigator in all of this. She's the girl after all. They're such troublemakers those chicks. I mean, they tease us and then don't give us anything when we play along! Hows that for mean!"

"Yeah that's so right James. I totally understand. I hate being pushed around by those girls too…" came the voice of my fourth best friend, Peter.

We all stopped and stared at Peter as he continued jibbering on about how much he hates Lily and her friends. It was so unlike Peter to speak out like that. He's not like us. He normally just tags along to all of our adventures, but doesn't really say much. I feel bad for the poor bloke sometimes, but pretty soon the feeling of annoyance crushes the feelings of pity. He's like ALWAYS around us. It really shits me sometimes. (A/N: had to put that in.. I really don't like Peter. Stupid little rat *shakes fist at screen*)

I snapped out of my little train of thought just in time to hear Wormtail saying, "That Evans slut deserves everything she gets." I gave the others a look that screamed 'Did anyone understand any of that?' and headed towards the train. Girls around us all of a sudden noticed that THE FAMOUS Marauders were walking past them and went weak at the knees. Pretty funny really. I never thought I'd be the sort of person the pretty girls swooned over. One of the girls I'd *ahem* had relations with last year came up and linked arms with me.

"Hi James. How are you? Ah good good" Caitlin rambled before I'd had a chance to reply "I was thinking about you a lot over the summer James. I was wondering if you would maybe like to pick up where we left off last year. I don't know if you'd remember or not but that day on the train back, I mean, wow. It was THE BEST time I've ever had. James what I'm trying to say is, well, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh Fuck off ya slag," Sirius laughed as I pushed her off my arm, "Jeez chicks these days are so clingy. What happened to the understanding we used to have with them? Fuck 'em and drop 'em I say. What do you think Jamesy?"

"Too right Padfoot." I agreed, "Girls. Who needs 'em? Not us!" Soon enough though my eyes had wandered and I was already looking down the blouse of one of the sixth year Ravenclaw girls. Michelle I think her name was. Oh well it doesn't really matter. The main thing is that by the time I approached her, I was so horny that I probably would have fucked the first Hippogriff that I saw, providing it was a pretty one mind you. We left the Marauders and went to find an empty carriage so we could *ahem* get to know each other a bit better. 

Walking through the train, we could see that most of the carriages were beginning to fill up. I however knew one surefire way to obtain an empty carriage and from what I could hear, the carriage that I would soon be getting some in was coming up very quickly. As the loud voice got louder, I began un-doing the fly on my jeans. I ripped apart my shirt exposing the six-pack that I had worked so hard to create over the years and I shoved my hand down the flimsy skirt that Michelle was wearing. She began to moan loudly as I rubbed harder and harder. This was an action I found helped to convince my little hopeful that I wasn't just using her for a good fuck. It made the girl feel as though she was wanted too and it usually made my ride all the more, well, fulfilling. I backed into the carriage that seemed to be the source of the voice and moaned "Michelle, fuck me now. Give me the ride of my life." 

"OUT!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!" screamed the voice, which, I will now reveal, belonged to none other than Lily Evans.

I turned around and winked at Lily who was sitting reading a book 'Quiddich Through The Ages' I believe it was. "Make Me," I groaned as she sighed loudly and got up "you're welcome to join us if you want Evans, right Shell?"

Lily stormed past us, pushing me as she left and muttered "slut" to Michelle before slamming the carriage door and sauntering down the hallway.

"Now, where were we?" I said, huskily, to a now very horny Michelle as she pushed me onto the seat of the carriage and straddled me. All that could now be heard from that carriage, as the train jolted to a start was the moans and groans of Michelle as I relieved the pain in my boxers for the first time this semester. As I slid inside my newest fuck buddy, I wondered just what it would have been like if Evans HAD decided to join us.

(A/N: ok there's chapter 2 sorry that it still isn't very good but like I said, I've never written anything before so yeah I think that's pretty good for my second go. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a big sorry to the two readers who didn't like the last chapter, especially the lovely reviewer who told me to stop writing because I sucked so much. I'm not going to stop, but I will instead do my best to improve. But like I said, if you don't like the way I write, don't read. And to the other reviewer, I did warn everyone that there would be bad language in this fic, but I think I did tone it down a tid bit in this chapter. If all you out there in the World Wide Web don't like the swearing, I will do my best to keep it to a minimum but it's up to you guys, just let me know when you review. And I know it was a bit mean of me doing the whole I wont update till I get 5 reviews, so instead I'm saying, I wont update till my good friend pencil gal updates the next chapter of her l/j fic, "unknown". There you have it, so anyone who actually likes my story and wishes me to update, its in the hands of pencil gal. Feel free to review her story, begging her to update coz u all love me so much hehe. Until next time my readers, adios, ~Anna Animagi~) 


	3. Payback big time

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, those brilliant ideas came from the very smart and rich miss J.K. Rowling. And like I said before, my fic may offend some people with the swearing and downright naughtiness (which will come later I promise) but you have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it*

Chapter 3: Payback..big time

~Lily's P.O.V.~

'Argh, I can't believe that Potter asshole! How dare he come in and kick me out of the 1 empty carriage that I could find! Especially just to fuck that stupid slut Michelle. Where are Kat, Tash and Liss?' I thought to myself. Before settling down in my carriage, I'd looked everywhere for Tash but I couldn't find her anywhere. I knew that Kat was probably off somewhere with Sirius, she was determined to hook up with him this year and that girl never wastes any time, and with Liss, well, despite the fact that we all complain about Potter and his approach to the opposite sex, Liss is a lot like Potter in many ways. For one thing she's as horny as hell so I suspected that she was off with her newest *ahem* friend teaching them a thing or two about the female anatomy and as for Tash, although I was curious to know where she was and why she wasn't with us for once, it was a nice change to have her not tagging along for once.

I walked down to the very back end of the carriage and found an empty carriage and went inside. 'Why couldn't Potter have used this one instead of the one I was in? Stupid git. I hope the train jolts as that slut goes down on him and she accidentally bites his dick off.' I chuckled to myself. 'hehe i'm so funny sometimes' I smiled to myself 'if only one of the girls was here with me to share the moment. Oh well' I sighed.

I took out my book again and tried to lose myself in the world of Quiddich but it didn't seem like that would work. I was too distracted by Potter. I mean, don't get me wrong, i'm not saying that they were good thoughts of him in my head but I was still pretty furious with him taking my carriage just to fuck a girl. I decided that revenge was in order and I had the perfect way to do it as well.

The one thing that Potter hated more than me was a Slytherin. No matter what, I never got haunted and pestered by Potter as much as one of those slimy, greasy haired gits from the dark house. Whenever anyone from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff began going out with one of the Slytherins, you could bet that James fucking Potter would be on their doorstep telling them that it was a bad idea and to back off from them unless they wanted to be exiled from all social events for the rest of their lives. And this was a threat that Potter was more than happy to uphold, trust me. So, the one thing that I know would frustrate Potter more than anything would be to go out with a Slytherin, give a Slytherin blow jobs, fuck a Slytherin and basically do anything and everything together just to get on the nerves of James Potter.

I sat there going over my plan in my head, when there was a loud crack and a body was flung past the windows on my carriage. I ran out to see what happened and if anyone was hurt (A/N: despite the fact that she's a slut and a bitch to James, i'm making it that she's actually a nice person.) and there, lying on the floor writhing in pain was none other than the slimy, greasy haired leader of the Slytherin equivalent of The Marauders, the Pythons. 

"Oh my god Severus are you ok?" I exclaimed honestly worried if he was badly hurt.

"Yeah i'm alright," he coughed out, "just in a bit of pain. Can you..ow..help me up?"

"Oh right, yeah sure. Who did that to you?" I asked.

"Potter", was all he said.

With that, the details of my plan were complete. I was going to go out with Severus Snape, kiss him, blow him, fuck him and do anything necessary to piss off that git Potter.

I helped to lift Severus off the floor and practically dragged him into my carriage and let him lie down on the seat so that he could calm down a little bit. He wasn't angry or anything, just a bit sore and frazzled. I don't think he really knew what was going on or why I was even talking to him but from the look on his face, he was glad he was helped up instead of being left there to feel the wrath of Potter. 

"Umm Severus?" I asked in the most angelic voice I could muster.

"Yes?"

"Umm I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Wow you don't waste a second do you Evans"

"No I try to get to the point as quickly as possible"

"Okay then Lily. I will go out with you. I mean, who am I to say no to a stunner such as yourself?"

"He he that's so good. You would not believe how happy I am that you agreed"

From further down the carriage I heard a voice, which could only belong to that prick Potter, yell out, "Oh Snivelly! Where are you? Ready or not i'm coming to get you!"

Thinking quick, I flung my left leg over Severus and began to ride him, moaning the whole time. I leant down and kissed him on the neck passionately while I undid the buttons on his shirt. I released the clasp on the clip that was holding up my ravenous hair and ran my hand through it as it fell over my tanned shoulders. 'This will be the surprise of James' life' I thought to myself. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to our end of the train and James' singsong voice cooing "Snivelly where are you?" I ripped off my shirt, revealing a white, lacy push-up bra that left nothing to the imagination and slowly slid off my skirt, Severus' panting getting louder as I got further and further into my birthday suit. Severus reached his hand up to touch the matching underwear that stuck to my skin and I moaned as he softly began to rub my clitoris. I slid down his body and ripped off his jeans and he began to pant so loudly that I could have sworn he was dehydrated. Grabbing the top of his boxer shorts with my teeth, I pulled them down so that he was sitting there with only his socks on. Just as I had crawled my way back up to Severus' groin I heard a "What the fuck?" from behind me and realised that I had succeeded. James Potter had seen just what I had wanted him to see. At this stage, I had won.

(A/N: ok there is chapter 3 for you. And I am really really sorry. I read back my other two chapters and yes, it has become evident to me that I really do suck at this. I'm going to keep going though, I mean practice makes perfect right? And I really am trying hard to get better but yeh..I guess i'm just not a good writer. My English teacher would be ashamed hehe. Everyone who does like this fic can thank my good friend pencil gal, as this chapter would not be up without her updating her story "unknown" so yeah thanks Sam J but from now on i'm basically just going to update when I feel like it. Although giving myself deadlines is good, I have my trials next week so I really should concentrate on studying. Big thanks to all that reviewed, and thanks to everyone who chooses to review after reading this chapter. I don't mind if you flame, just don't be too harsh, my self-esteem is low enough as it is. Thanks to pencil gal, Broadway Betty and SlayGal for all of your confidence in me despite the fact that i'm a crap writer. Also, please please please review because I really want to know what you all think. Love to all, ~Anna~)


End file.
